Possession Spectralement Basket
by Linkin Maiden
Summary: Kuroko est mort avant d'entrer au lycée. Mais refusant que la mort soit un obstacle, il décide de se procurer un nouveau corps. Et il en trouve un: Kuroyami Tsuya. Il va pouvoir accomplir son objectif à travers elle: vaincre la Kiseki no Sedai. Mais, ce ne sera pas facile car Tsuya ne compte pas forcément se laisser faire et elle a son petit caractere qui ne va rien arranger...
1. Prologue

**_Hellow ! Alors cette fanfiction est quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai décidé de l'écrire pour voir ce que ça allait donner. Je ne suis pas certaine que certains passages soient clairs mais si vous ne comprenez pas, vous m'avez qu'à me demander._**

 ** _Je sais ce que devez penser: c'est bizarre comme idée. Mais c'est avec la bizarrerie que le monde avance, vous savez._**

* * *

Il se sentait tellement léger. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Mais non, il flottait vraiment !

Kuroko observait le sol quelques centimètres en-dessous de ses pieds. La sensation était... étrange. Pas déplaisante mais très bizarre. Était-ce un rêve ?

Non. Car à ce moment-là, il vit une scène insoutenable: lui. Écrasé à moitié sous un camion baignant dans son sang. Tel une fleur de la mort étendant sa corolle sanglante autour de son cœur, à savoir la tête du bleuté.

Tetsuya mit un certain temps à comprendre et puis la réalité fit sa place tel un flash lumineux et douloureux pour la rétine: il était mort. Et il était devenu un fantôme et non dans le sens métaphorique du terme mais littéralement. Un esprit. Il n'avait plus de matière en vérité.

Le cyan écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant l'évidence de la chose et se prit la tête entre les mains. Non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas avant de les avoir sauvés ! Non. Non. NON ! Pas maintenant ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt ! Il avait encore tant de projets: rejouer au basket avec Ogiwara-kun, en refaire avec ses équipiers de Teiko, devenir prof, se marier avec Momoi-san ou une autre... mais pas de mourir. Ça ne faisait pas partit de ses plans !

Il voulut maudire le destin de lui affliger pareille épreuve. De se moquer de lui ainsi. Mais ça n'aurait servit à rien. Il le savait. Alors, que faire ? Errer sans but jusqu'à disparaître ? Ou... tenter de trouver un nouveau corps ?

À quelques kilomètres de là, à l'hôpital de Tokyo, Kuroyami Tsuya était dans le coma en train de mourir à petit feu. Ses longs cheveux noir de jais formaient comme une longue cascade d'encre autour de son visage d'albâtre sans défaut. Ses yeux oranges étaient cachés par ses paupières fermées. Ses lèvres légèrement roses étaient entrouvertes entre lesquelles était coincé un tuyau qui n'était autre que le respirateur artificiel qui la maintenait en vie.

Enfin en vie, dans le sens où ses organes fonctionnaient encore mais son esprit était presque mort. Tsuya sentait son esprit disparaître lentement et sûrement. Son âme se détachait petit à petit de son corps et elle n'arrivait pas à stopper le processus. En un sens, elle s'était résignée à mourir dans ce lit impersonnel puant le désinfectant et avec pour seule mélodie le bruit des machines.

Et soudainement, une présence s'immisça en elle. Elle la sentait froide mais douce à la fois. Elle plongea alors profondément dans son esprit. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait découverte alors qu'elle était tombée dans le coma. L'adolescente se retrouva alors face à un jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux et yeux bleu ciel. Ce dernier parut légèrement surpris de la voir mais rapidement finit par dire:

\- **Bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger.**

 **\- Salut.** fit-elle a l'intérieur d'elle-même. **T'es qui ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. Et je viens de mourir.**

 **\- De mourir ? Tu es donc un fantôme ?**

 **\- On peut dire ça. Par contre, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.**

 **\- Quelle importance ? Je vais bientôt mourir de toute manière. répliqua Tsuya.**

 **\- Pour au moins savoir à qui j'ai affaire. En plus, je peux peut-être vous empêcher de mourir.**

 **\- M'empêcher de mourir ? Tu te prends pour quoi au juste ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de mourir. Et si tu veux tellement savoir mon nom, c'est Kuroyami Tsuya.**

 **\- Et pourtant je le peux. Ça vous coûte quoi de me laisser faire ? Au pire, vous allez mourir et ça semble proche d'après ce que m'avez dit. Mais avant, j'ai une question à vous posez: aimez-vous le basket ?**

 **\- Le basket ? Oui si l'on veut mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le pratiquer en équipe.**

 **\- D'accord c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.**

Soudainement, Kuroyami ressentit comme une brûlure dans tout son corps qui enfla petit à petit. Si elle le pouvait, elle en aurait hurler de douleur tellement c'était affreux. Et puis plus rien. Et la voix de Kuroko revenu en même temps que son corps. Enfin son esprit plutôt.

\- **Je pense que j'ai réussi lié mon esprit au votre et à votre corps. Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir. Sans mauvais jeu de mots évidement.**

Tsuya hésita un bref instant avant d'obéir à son hôte et avec stupeur vit le plafond blanc de l'hôpital.

\- **Je... je ne suis plus en train de mourir ?!** s'étonna-t-elle.

\- **En effet. C'est étrange de se sentir à nouveau dans un corps. C'est chaud, réconfortant même.**

 **\- Ouais. Enfin c'est le mien de corps donc tu reste correct avec. OK, euh Kuroko c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui c'est cela. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Kuroyami-san. Je ne vais pas vous faire faire des choses inconvenantes. Soyez-en assurée.**

 **\- Bah j'espère bien, dit ! Mais en fait, pourquoi tu...**

La jeune fille fut interrompue par une infirmière qui cria:

\- **La patiente Kuroyami-san s'est réveillée ! C'est un vrai miracle.**

Tsuya aurait bien eu envie de lui dire que plutôt de crier au miracle de lui ôter cette saleté de tuyau qui l'empêchait de parler.

\- **Au fait,** demanda-t-elle mentalement à Kuroko, **pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'aimais le basket ?**

 **\- Et bien,** hésita Tetsuya **, parce que...**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Hellow ! L'idée de continuer cette fanfic bizarroïde m'est passée par la tête et voici donc le premier chapitre. Mon histoire reprend la trame de Kuroko no Basket et n'est ajouté à**_ _ **l'histoire sur mon personnage. Donc, c'est normal si ma fanfic fait autant penser aux épisodes et chapitres de Kuroko no Basket.**_

* * *

\- **Toi, Kuroko, je te retiens !** pesta intérieurement Tsuya.

La jeune fille se tenait devant le lycée Seirin vêtue de l'uniforme féminin. Et elle n'était pas ravie du tout.

\- **J'aurais dû t'envoyer balader quand tu m'as proposé de m'empêcher de crever !** continua-t-elle.

\- **Mais, Kuroyami-san, vous seriez peut-être morte sans moi.** lui fit remarquer le bleuté.

\- **Ouais bon tu marques un point. Mais t'aurais quand même pus m'exposer ton projet au lieu de me le dire une fois ton opération « Possession du corps de Kuroyami-san » effectuée !**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas heureuse d'être toujours vivante, Kuroyami-san ?**

 **\- Si mais bon voilà quoi. En plus, comment veux-tu que je batte tes potes ? Je suis une fille, je te rappelle.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen, Kuroyami-san.**

 **\- Tss, il n'en va pas uniquement de moi. Si les organisateurs des compétitions ne veulent pas, je ne peux y faire grand-chose. Et s'il te plaît, arrête d'être aussi formel avec moi. Appelle-moi par mon prénom et tutoie-moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, en plus !**

 **\- C'est vrai, Kuroyami-san. Mais c'est impoli.**

 **\- Mais je me fiche de la politesse ! Tu squattes mon corps et ma tête alors sois au moins gentil d'utiliser mon prénom. Ou Tsuya-san si tu préfères.**

 **\- Heu très bien, Kuro... Heu Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant sois cool: ne m'embête plus pour le moment.**

Tout en faisant ce dialogue intra-muros dans son esprit, la jeune fille aux yeux de feu marchait au milieu de divers démarcheurs qui vantaient les mérites de leur club. Et elle entendit alors:

\- **Club de basket. Venez nous rejoindre !**

 **\- Je suppose que tu veux le rejoindre, Kuroko.** devina-t-elle.

\- **Évidemment, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- De toute manière, je comptais m'y inscrire. Alors...**

Tsuya se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait le stand d'inscription au club du ballon orange. Ce dernier était tenu par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts avec des lunettes.

\- **C'est bien ici que l'on s'inscrit pour le club de basket ?** demanda-t-elle.

\- **Hein ?** fit la fille brune. **Oui c'est ici. Mais c'est un club masculin tu sais. Si tu comptes t'y inscrire en tant que joueuse ce sera impossible pour toi de jouer.**

 **\- Tu vois le problème, Kuroko ?** fit Tsuya dans sa tête. **Je ne peux pas jouer ! Oh ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste être la manageuse. Enfin, si ce poste est disponible.** continua-t-elle à haute voix.

\- **En effet il y a une place de libre.** répondit le garçon à lunettes. **Tu as juste à remplir cette fiche.**

 **\- Très bien. Merci beaucoup.**

Pendant ce laps de temps, Kuroko avait réfléchit et alors que la propriétaire de son corps de location allait commencer à écrire, il l'interrompu:

\- **Tsuya-san, je peux écrire à ta place ?**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore ?! En plus, tu comptais faire comment pour écrire ?** répliqua la jeune fille intérieurement en commençant à écrire.

\- **En prenant possession de ton esprit, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- En dehors du basket. Il en est pas question ! Et c'est pas la peine de négocier !**

Quand Kuroyami fut partit, la jeune fille prit la feuille et lu:

\- **Kuroyami Tsuya, première année, collège Miruya. C'est apparemment une joueuse de basket. Et... hein ?! Elle dit qu'elle veut voir la Kiseki no Sedai perdre ?!**

\- **Quoi, sérieusement ?!** s'étonna son ami en prenant la feuille. **Mais elle sait de quoi et de qui elle parle, au moins ? Elle n'est même pas issue du collège Teiko... et Miruya n'a jamais réussi à passer les qualifications pour les championnats de collèges. De plus si elle jouait dans le club de basket de son collège, c'était en club féminin donc je vois mal comment elle pourrait connaître la Kiseki no Sedai en dehors des articles qui leur sont consacrés. Cette fille est vraiment étrange.**

\- **Je dirais plutôt intéressante.** rectifia l'adolescente brune. **Et intrigante même...**

Pendant ce temps, Tsuya expliquait à Kuroko ce qu'elle avait écrit sur la feuille d'inscription.

\- **C'est ridicule d'avoir marqué cela, Tsuya-san. Ce n'est pas très crédible.**

 **\- Ouais ben tu voulais que j'écrive « Je viens de Miruya mais j'ai dans le corps l'esprit du sixième homme de la Kiseki no Sedai et il veut battre ses anciens coéquipiers en faisant de moi sa marionnette. » ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ferais de toi ma marionnette, Tsuya-san. Je veux juste battre avec ton aide mes anciens coéquipiers. Ce n'est pas pareil.**

 **\- Ouais ouais on va dire ça comme ça. Et maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.** marmonna la jeune fille avant de revenir dans le monde réel.

Vers quinze heures, les deux, ou plutôt Tsuya en vrai vu que Tetsuya occupe le même corps qu'elle, se rendit au gymnase. Elle fut un peu surprise du nombre de candidats mais resta en retrait. Et puis soudain, elle entendit son hôte la solliciter:

\- **Regarde vers la droite, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** soupira intérieurement la jeune fille en regardant dans la direction indiquée.

Un juron manqua de passer ses lèvres rosées quand elle vit ce que le bleuté voulait sans doute qu'elle regarde.

\- **Tu sais, Kuroko, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me trouver un copain. Même si je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt beau gosse ce rouquin.** lui dit-elle.

\- **Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu l'observe, Tsuya-san. Je voulais que tu le regardes pour que je puisse l'observer à travers tes yeux.**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu veux tellement le mater ?**

 **\- Tu n'as une idée sur la question, Tsuya-san ?**

 **\- Parce que t'es pédé ? T'as plus de corps, je te rappelle, alors, couché les hormones !**

 **\- Tsuya-san, tu es stupide parfois.**

 **\- Hein ?! Hé oh ! Stupide toi-même d'abord !**

Kuroyami soupira. Elle se demanda un bref instant si les schizophrènes ressentait la même chose qu'elle quand elle parlait à Kuroko ou si c'était autre chose. Puis elle concentra à nouveau, discrètement, son regard sur le type qui avait attiré l'attention du cyan. C'était un type très grand avec des cheveux brun très foncé tirant sur le Noir avec du rouge carmin. Ses sourcils étaient divisés en deux branches et ses yeux étaient couleur sang. En vrai, il était l'exact contraire de Kuroko.

Tsuya fut arrachée de sa contemplation par la fille brune de ce matin qui frappa dans ses mains avant de faire un petit speech et de le terminer par " enlever vos t-shirt ". Par pudeur et respect, l'adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs détourna le regard.

\- **Tu devrais demander si tu peux jouer avec eux.** lui dit Kuroko un peu plus tard.

\- **Ils m'enverront sur les roses, Kuroko. Si tu voulais jouer au basket à travers moi, c'est pas en match officiel que tu le pourras.** répondit mentalement la jeune fille.

\- **Tu peux toujours essayer.**

L'adolescente soupira et se dirigea vers la coach:

\- **Dites, vous pensez que je pourrai jouer en matchs officiels ?**

\- **Heu non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.** fit la jeune fille brune.

\- **Je m'en doutais.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tsuya se dirigea, ballon en main, vers un terrain de street basket. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de lycéenne pour un short noir avec un t-shirt couleur charbon avec l'inscription sanglante Slipknot dessus. Ses longues mèches d'encre étaient attachées en queue-de-cheval haute.

\- **Dis, Kuroko,** dit-elle dans sa tête, **admettons une seconde que la coach accepte de me faire jouer lors des compétitions officielles et que les personnes qui les organisent soient aussi d'accord, comment ça va se passer après ? Tu vas me laisser jouer mon basket ou utiliser mon corps pour faire le tien ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, Tsuya-san. Tout dépendra du contexte.** répondit son hôte.

\- **Du contexte ? Je veux une réponse claire !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'en donner pour l'instant.**

Kuroyami soupira et commença à faire rebondir son ballon contre le bitume. Tetsuya l'énervait prodigieusement parfois. Elle lui était très reconnaissante de l'avoir tirée du coma mais d'un autre côté, elle n'appréciait que moyennement d'être prise pour une sorte de pantin pour satisfaire l'objectif du bleuté.

Tsuya était donc entrain de parler mentalement avec Kuroko quand une voix la fit sursauter:

\- **Tu es donc une fan de basket toi aussi.**

La brune se retourna et vit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

\- **Tiens.** fit-elle mentalement. **C'est le type que tu voulais observer à l'entraînement. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ?**

 **\- Kagami Taiga-kun.** répondit son hôte.

\- **Ah oui merci.**

Durant ce petit entretient mental, le rouquin s'était rapproché de l'adolescente et la fixa un instant avant de dire:

\- **T'es pas la manageuse ou un truc comme ça ?**

 **\- Si. Je m'appelle Kuroyami Tsuya et toi c'est Kagami Taiga. C'est ça ?** répondit son interlocutrice. **Tu veux faire un one-on-one contre moi ?**

 **\- C'est pas une bonne idée, Tsuya-san.** la prévenu Kuroko. **Tu vas perdre.**

 **\- Roooh la ferme !** s'exclama intérieurement Tsuya.

Kagami la dévisagea surpris un instant puis hocha la tête:

\- **D'accord mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je vais te faire de cadeaux !**

 **\- Moi non plus je ne vais pas t'en faire.** répliqua Kuroyami le sourire aux lèvres.

Taiga était très fort. La basketteuse le remarqua de suite. Elle arrivait à peine à lui tenir tête en vrai. Mais malgré tout, le rouge semblait satisfait de cela. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point...

\- **C'est bon. Stop.** finit-il par dire. **T'as pas le niveau.**

 **\- Oï !** s'exclama son adversaire.

\- **Bah c'est vrai, quoi ! T'es quasiment incapable de me tenir tête. Enfin, t'es une débutante, et dit pas non, ça se voit, donc ça peut excuser ce fait. Et surtout, contrairement en Amérique, les japonais ne sont pas très forts en basket.**

Ces phrases eurent le don d'énerver Tsuya. Elle ressentit également que Kuroko commençait à s'agiter face aux remarques de Kagami. Visiblement, le bleu ciel n'aimait pas du tout le fait que l'adolescent aux yeux rubis ne dise du mal du basket japonais.

\- **Alors pourquoi t'es venu ici si tu penses que les japonais sont si nuls en basket ?** demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le feu rencontra le sang durant quelques secondes et le garçon détourna le regard gêné.

\- **Et bien... je...**

 **\- Je pense qu'il veut se mesurer à la Kiseki no Sedai.** fit la voix de Kuroko dans la tête de Tsuya.

\- **Ouais. Je le pense aussi.** répondit-elle mentalement. **Tu veux vaincre la Kiseki no Sedai. Je me trompe ?** dit-elle haut et fort.

\- **Comment...** commença Kagami.

\- **Comment je le sais ? l** e coupa la jeune fille. **Facile: les joueurs qui la composent ont notre âge, sont des pros du basket et semblent dignes de ton intérêt vu que te ne semble être intéressé que par les personnes fortes. Me tromperais-je en affirmant qu'un joueur maigrichon et débutant ne vaudrait rien à tes yeux ?**

Le regard sanglant rencontra de nouveau celui flamme. À l'intérieur du corps de Tsuya, Kuroko pouvait voir que l'adolescent essayait de juger l'adolescente aux prunelles incandescentes comme de la lave. Au final, il finit par lâcher:

\- **Ouais. T'as pas tort. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être tombé dans une équipe qui ne vaut pas grand-chose. C'est assez embêtant, je veux pouvoir vaincre la Kiseki no Sedai et si on perd dès le premier match...**

 **\- Tu juges sans connaître.** l'interrompu Tsuya. **Tu ne les as jamais vu jouer. Tu peux pas savoir si ils sont bons ou mauvais. Je ne sais pas si aux States vous autres vous avez des codes ou des techniques pour différencier les bons joueurs des mauvais, mais sache juste que l'habit ne fait le moine. Ou le basketteur dans le cas de figure présente. Certes, le basket nippon ne vaut pas celui d'Amérique. Mais si tu es venu, c'est parce que la Kiseki no Sedai t'intéresse. Alors c'est que le basket japonais n'est pas si pourri que cela à tes yeux. Non, Kagami ?**

Tetsuya pouvait sentir très nettement le ton froid que la jeune fille employait. Et cela ne semblait pas faire plaisir à son interlocuteur. Ce qui était un peu compréhensible: une fille, qu'il considérait comme une gamine, qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule et qui lui parle mal, ça lui mettait les boules. De plus, elle était bizarre cette fille. Mais l'américain préféra se taire jugeant que si il l'ouvrait un peu trop, il se prendrait une nouvelle tirade incendiaire dans la figure. Et non merci, il ne voulait être remis à sa place par cette basketteuse du dimanche...

Quelques jours plus tard, Tsuya regardait les garçons s'entraîner tout en faisant une série d'échauffements car elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et aussi parce que Kuroko lui avait conseillé de les faire quand la coach, qui s'appelait Aida Riko, décida de faire un match entre les premières et les secondes années. Amical bien entendu. Sauf que...

\- **Coach, il va leur manquer un joueur du côté des premières années.** lui signala Hyûga Junpei, le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- **Ah en effet. C'est embêtant ça. Bon et bien...**

 **\- Je peux jouer si vous le voulez bien !** la coupa Tsuya en se plaçant devant elle tout sourire.

Riko l'observa et fut légèrement de surprise de constater que l'adolescente avait un physique d'athlète et qu'elle semblait déjà bien échauffée.

\- **D'accord**. accepta-t-elle. **Va avec les premières années, Kuroyami-san**.

La jeune fille aux yeux de lave en fusion hocha la tête et rejoignit ses équipiers.

\- **Hé, Kuroko,** dit-elle dans sa tête, **tu comptes faire quoi ?**

 **\- Je vais rester en retrait un certain temps, Tsuya-san et je vais voir par la suite ce que je fais.** répondit son hôte aux cheveux bleus.

\- **Ça marche.**

Le match commença alors. Tsuya attrapa la balle et commença à partir en dribble jusqu'à être bloquée par le meneur de l'équipe, Izuki Shun. Elle fit rebondir la balle sur le sol et l'envoya à Kagami qui la réceptionna et fit un saut impressionnant et claqua un dunk qui fit trembler l'arceau.

\- **Sacrée détente !** pensa Tsuya.

\- **En effet.** confirma Kuroko.

\- **Oï ! Je croyais que tu restais en retrait, toi !**

Le match continua pendant encore un certain temps et vers la pause, les secondes années étaient en tête et avait une avance plutôt confortable.

\- **Ils sont forts.** dit l'une des premières années.

\- **On a perdu dès le début.**

 **\- Ouais.** renchérit un autre. **C'est déjà assez.**

Cette remarque lui vaut un agrippement de t-shirt de la part de Kagami qui s'exclama:

\- **Quoi ?! J'espère que j'ai mal entendu ! Déjà assez ?! Bordel c'est quoi ce...**

 **\- C'est pas en le soulevant comme un sac à patates qu'on va gagner.** intervenu Tsuya. **Donc l'américain, tu le repose gentillement par terre. OK, men ?**

 **\- Espèce de sale...** commença le rouge.

\- **Kuroko, on fait quoi ?** demanda intérieurement la jeune fille sans se soucier du colérique de service qui commençait à beugler.

\- **Tu es d'accord de me laisser leur montrer mon talent à travers toi ?** demanda le bleuté.

\- **Si ça peut nous faire gagner, oui.** répondit du tac au tac la brune.

\- **Alors laisse-toi faire.**

Immédiatement, Tsuya ressentit une sensation étrange en elle comme une glace brûlante qui recouvrerait tout l'intérieur de son corps et quelques secondes plus tard, elle voyait le terrain différemment. Elle regarda sa main aussi pâle que de la porcelaine et la referma. C'était bien la sienne. Mais ses sens semblaient différents.

\- **Ça va, Tsuya-san ?** demanda Tetsuya. **Tu préfères que je...**

 **\- Non.** le coupa la basketteuse. **Ça va. Je suis juste un peu déboussolée. Mais je te fais confiance. Je te laisse gérer. Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas ton corps.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tsuya-san. J'ai l'habitude d'être en toi. Je suis presque certain que je peux me mouvoir aussi bien que toi sur le parquet.**

Tsuya préféra ne rien dire et regarda les secondes années puis Kagami qui semblait s'être calmé. Bien, c'était à Kuroko de jouer à présent !

\- **Furihata-kun,** dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. **Passe-moi la balle dès que tu le pourras.**

 **\- Hein ?! D'accord, Kuroyami-san. Mais ne la perd pas !** dit l'adolescent surpris par le ton qu'un elle avait employé.

Il l'envoya vers elle.

\- **Kuroko, à toi de jouer.** pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Et le miracle se produisit. Sa main bougea d'elle-même et frappa dans le ballon qui dévia jusqu'à Kawahara qui marqua.

\- **Mais, que s'est-il passé ?!** s'étonna Hyûga. **Je n'ai même pas vu Kuroyami-san faire une passe !**

\- **C'est quoi cette stratégie ?!** s'exclama mentalement Kagami. **Elle ne jouait pas comme ça avant !**

 **\- Quelle est cette étrange sensation ?!** s'interrogea Riko en observant l'adolescente aux cheveux d'encre et aux yeux de feu évoluer sur le terrain tel un chat et quasiment imperceptible. **On dirait presque qu'elle s'est rendue invisible pour faire des passes. Son style de jeu à totalement changé ! C'est donc ça sa vraie force: les passes fantômes...**

Tsuya, ou plutôt Tetsuya, s'amusait bien. Il redécouvrait les joies du basket à travers son corps de substitution et il aimait beaucoup les sensations qui lui parvenaient. C'était grisant de pouvoir à nouveau jouer alors qu'il est censé être mort et enterré depuis un moment déjà.

Et puis il se retrouva seul ballon orange tel un globe de feu en main. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire revenir l'esprit de Tsuya et cette dernière s'élança vers la raquette, sauta et tira mettant ainsi le panier de la victoire.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit alors. Le score était de 38 à 37. Riko était soufflée comme toute l'équipe des compétences de la jeune fille. Aussi la coach s'approcha d'elle et lui dit:

 **\- Tu es une bonne joueuse et tu représentes un sacré atout pour l'équipe. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible mais je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que tu joues aux côtés des garçons pour les compétitions officielles.**

Les yeux oranges de Tsuya s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- **Tu vois, Tsuya-san. Tu vas pouvoir jouer**. lui dit Kuroko.

 **\- Ouais enfin c'est pas encore gagner**. rectifia la basketteuse.

Plus tard, Kagami était au Maji Burger avec un plateau rempli à ras bord de burgers. Il alla s'assoir à une table vide légèrement pensif quand une voix le tira de ses pensées:

 **\- Hey, je peux m'assoir ?**

 **\- Hein ?! Oh c'est toi euh...**

- **Kuroyami. Kuroyami Tsuya plus précisément**. indiqua la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

Kagami l'observa rapidement avant de dire:

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, en plus à toi, mais ton jeu est... comment dire ? Impressionnant. Surtout tes passes.**

 **\- Ah heu merci**. fit Tsuya en détournant le regard. **C'est plutôt à Kuroko qu'il devrait dire ça. Mais il ignore qu'il existe**.

- **Et heureusement. Je suis certain qu'il aurait peur**. retentit la voix du bleuté dans sa tête.

- **Au fait,** demanda soudainement Taiga, **tu connais bien la Kiseki no Sedai ?**

 **\- Hein ?! Non pas du tout ! Enfin, un petit peu en lisant les articles à leur sujet. fit son interlocutrice en essayant de cacher sa surprise. Ou disons que je les connais sans les connaitre.** se reprit-elle mentalement. **À cause de ce que tu m'as dit sur eux, Kuroko. D'ailleurs tu pense que...**

Sa pensée fut subitement interrompue par Kuroko qui lui demanda:

\- **Demande-lui si vous pouvez faire un duo ensemble.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclama la jeune fille en pensée. **Mais...**

 **\- Pour déployer au maximum mon talent, j'ai besoin d'une lumière car je ne suis qu'une ombre.**

 **\- Bordel, tu veux pas être plus clair ?**

 **\- Je suis une personne qui a besoin des autres pour pouvoir utiliser mon talent de misdirection. Et Kagami-kun est parfait pour accomplir le rôle de lumière pour que moi, l'ombre, ou plutôt toi, puisse déployer toute ma, ta, force. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Heu ouais je crois.**

Tsuya regarda rapidement Taiga et lui dit:

\- **Je sais que t'es plutôt du genre à te la jouer perso au basket mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

 **\- De mon aide ?** répéta son interlocuteur perplexe.

\- **J'ai deux styles de jeu bien différents. Je pense que tu as certainement du t'en rendre compte. Cependant, pour mon jeu de passes, j'ai besoin d'une personne qui brille par une présence écrasante, comme toi. Grâce à cela, je serais, dans le sens métaphorique du terme, une ombre. Et toi la lumière qui permet de la créer. De plus, je serais une arme au service de l'équipe et avec moi, tu augmenteras tes chances de battre la Kiseki no Sedai. Tu en penses quoi, Kagami ?**

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant puis un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- **J'accepte. Mais tu as intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur de ce que tu promets.**

 **\- Je ferais de mon mieux.** promit Tsuya.

À l'intérieur de la jeune fille, Kuroko souriait aussi. À présent, il lui semblait que son but venait de se rapprocher de lui...


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hellow ! Voici le second chapitre de ma fanfic. Je ne sais pas où mènera cette Folie mais on verra bien. En attendant, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Une semaine après son arrivée au club, Tsuya commençait à bien s'intégrer. Elle commençait aussi à être habituée à être possédée par Kuroko et son jeu de passes s'améliorait petit à petit.

Et puis, il y eu le rite de passage sur le toit des nouvelles recrues. La jeune fille y était aussi passée et elle en gardait quelques marques après avoir du également s'amuser à aller chercher un sandwich spécial pour l'équipe. Et puis un beau jour...

\- **Dis, Kuroko ?** demanda-t-elle mentalement à son hôte. **Tu penses que c'est quel membre de la Kiseki no Sedai que l'on va voir en premier ? Et puis, c'est quoi leur nom ?**

 **\- Il y a dans la Kiseki no Sedai, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun et Murasakibara-kun. Les connaissant, je pense que ce sera soit Kise-kun ou Aomine-kun que l'on verra en premier. Ou Midorima-kun.**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas les deux autres ?**

 **\- Ils sont d'Akita. Je doute qu'on les voient de suite.**

 **\- OK. Je vois... Et sinon, pour les matchs officiels ? Tu penses que...**

La jeune fille fut interrompue par Kagami qui l'avait rejointe.

\- **J'ai hâte que les premiers matchs commencent.** lui confia-t-il.

\- **Pour te mesurer à la Kiseki no Sedai ?** devina la brune.

\- **Exactement ! D'ailleurs, tu sais si tu peux jouer en match officiel ?**

 **\- Je suis déjà allée voir la coach et elle m'a dit que la demande était en cours. Normalement, je devrais avoir la réponse avant le début de l'Inter Hight.**

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de marcher en silence. Enfin silence en extérieur car à l'intérieur de la jeune fille...

\- **Kuroko, tu sais juste faire des passes au basket ? Parce que tu as été isolé lors du dernier match et tu m'as passé le relais. Alors je voudrais savoir.**

 **\- Je sais juste faire des passes.** répondit le bleuté.

\- **Tu t'es donc spécialisé là-dedans. Mais tu ne sais pas tirer, alors ?**

 **\- Non.**

Un peu plus tard, Tsuya se rendit au gymnase pour s'entraîner avec l'équipe.

Au même instant, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entrait dans l'enceinte de Seirin.

\- **Alors pour l'entraînement,** commença Riko, **on va... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Une horde de jeunes filles se tenaient dans le gymnase. Elles étaient hystériques et certaines poussaient des cris suraigües.

\- **C'est quoi ce remue-ménage ?** se demanda Tsuya.

\- **Je crois savoir. l** ui dit Kuroko.

\- **Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi la raison ?**

 **\- Tu vas penser que je suis peut-être un peu fou mais je pense qu'il s'agit de Kise-kun.**

 **\- Kise ? Mais attends c'est pas...**

 **\- Si. C'est l'un des membres de la Kiseki no Sedai.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi serait-il ici ? Ça n'a aucun sens !**

 **\- Je l'ignore, Tsuya-san.**

La jeune fille regarda à travers l'amas de filles et finit par voir un adolescent blond avec un uniforme gris.

\- **Dis, Kuroko, Kise a bien les cheveux blonds ?**

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il y a un type blond au milieu des filles. C'est peut-être lui.**

Kise, car c'était bien lui, était plutôt gêné de la situation: il était venu à Seirin voir l'équipe rapidement après une demande de la part du coach de cette équipe de jouer en match amical contre eux pour leur annoncer leur décision et il s'était fait envahir par une horde de filles hystériques. C'était un peu gênant quand même.

\- **Désolé,** s'excusa-t-il, **je ne voulais pas de ça. Heu vous pouvez patienter quelques minutes ?**

Une fois toutes les fans parties, soit trente minutes plus tard, le blond se dirigea vers l'équipe de basket.

\- **Toutes mes excuses pour cet incident.** sourit-il. **Je pense que vous devez savoir qui je suis, non ?**

 **\- Kise Ryota. Membre de la Kiseki no Sedai.** dit Hyûga. **Tu fais quoi ici ?**

 **\- Je suis venu pour rendre la décision de notre coach par rapport au match amical que vous avez demandé.** expliqua Ryota.

\- **Le match amical ?** répéta Junpei.

\- **Ah oui.** fit Aida un peu gênée. **J'ai demandé à Kaijo si on pouvait faire un match amical pour s'entraîner. Et donc, c'est accepté ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Kiseki.**

 **\- Oui notre coach est d'accord.**

 **\- Et tu es venu juste pour ça ?** l'interrogea Koganei.

\- **Et bien... oui. Normalement, dans d'autres circonstances je serais venu voir quelqu'un a qui je tenais beaucoup mais il n'est pas ici d'après ce que je vois. J'espérais le trouver là mais en fait ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **\- Il parle de toi, Kuroko ?** demanda mentalement Tsuya. **Mais tes potes ne savent pas que tu es... mort ?**

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, Tsuya-san. Mais normalement ils doivent le savoir.**

 **\- Tu en es sûr ? Parce qu'on dirait que non.**

 **\- Je ne pourrais le dire.**

La jeune fille porta ses orbes de feu sur le jeune homme blond. Ce dernier sentit le regard pesant de l'adolescente sur lui et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Qui ne déclencha rien chez elle. Mais elle détourna légèrement le regard et soudain, un ballon vola vers Kise qui le réceptionna. Kagami. Une demande de défi. Acceptée par le décoloré.

Ni une ni deux, Tetsuya prit possession du corps de Tsuya et observa le duel avec intérêt.

\- **Kuroko !** gronda Kuroyami. **Rends-moi mon corps !**

 **\- Désolé, Tsuya-san. Mais je veux voir ce duel à travers toi comme si j'étais présent.**

Tsuya soupira mais décida de le laisser faire. Elle connaissait assez bien Kuroko pour savoir qu'il ne garderait pas sa possession très longtemps. Quoique, elle avait quelques doutes parfois.

Une fois le duel fini avec la victoire de Ryota, le bleuté se retira.

\- **J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez faire lors du match.** annonça gaiement le mannequin avant de partir.

\- **Il est impressionnant ce type !** s'exclama Fukuda. **Il a vraiment commencer à jouer qu'il y a deux ans ?!**

 **\- Incroyable !** appuya Furihata.

Kagami, de son côté, jubilait: il adorait les défis et celui-là, il avait hâte qu'il vienne !

Tsuya, quand à elle, était perplexe. La technique de copie du Kiseki était redoutable. Et encore, il se disait être le moins fort du groupe. Modestie ou réalité ? À voir.

\- **Tu sembles dubitative, Tsuya-san.** lui fit remarquer Kuroko un peu plus tard à la fin de l'entraînement.

\- **Kise est réellement le plus faible de la Kiseki no Sedai ? Ou il est juste modeste ?**

 **\- La Kiseki no Sedai est hors normes. Et honnêtement, je ne serais dire. Mais je sais qu'il y a plus fort que lui dans la Kiseki.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise quand tu les verras, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Mais je m'en fous de ça !**

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe Seirin descendait du bus juste devant Kaijo. La coach prit la tête du groupe qui entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- **Kagami-kun a l'air fatigué**. fit remarquer Kuroko à Tsuya.

Son amie jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et elle dit intérieurement:

\- **Il a pas dormi. Ça se voit à ses yeux. T'as pas dormi ?** questionna-t-elle Taiga.

\- **Nan. J'étais trop excité pour cela**. avoua le rouquin.

\- **Comme un enfant le jour de Noël.** commenta Tetsuya par l'intermédiaire de Tsuya.

\- **Hein ?!**

 **\- Kuroko !** s'énerva intérieurement Tsuya. **Prends pas la parole à travers moi !**

Alors que les basketteurs avançaient, Kise accouru vers eux. Il expliqua qu'il était venu pour les guider et dit à Kagami:

\- **J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux sur le parquet lors d'un match.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** répondit l'as de l'équipe dans un sourire.

\- **Du sang ! Du sang !** scanda Tsuya dans sa tête.

\- **Tsuya-san !** s'indigna Kuroko.

\- **Bah quoi ?**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seirin entrait dans le gymnase. Un homme obèse s'avança vers eux.

\- **Vous devez être Seirin.** Je suis Genda Takeuchi le coach de Kaijo. **Qui est le coach chez vous ?**

 **\- C'est moi.** annonça Riko en s'avançant.

\- **Vous ?** s'étonna le coach de Kaijo. **Je pensais que vous étiez l'accompagnatrice.**

 **\- Hein ? Non c'est bien moi.** répliqua la jeune fille en serrant l'anse de son sac plus fortement.

\- **Excusez-moi.** fit Tsuya en s'avançant. **On va jouer où ?**

 **\- Ici.** indiqua Genda en montrant une moitié de terrain. **Comme vous êtes une équipe sans grande importance, je préfère laisser les joueurs, en dehors de notre cinq majeur, s'entraîner. Vous êtes d'ailleurs la manageuse je suppose ?**

 **\- C'est une joueuse.** rectifia Riko. **D'ailleurs, vous voulez bien la laisser jouer ? On n'a pas encore reçu la réponse du comité qui organise les compétitions de basket officielles mais, seriez-vous d'accord pour qu'elle joue quand même ?**

Takeuchi observa la jeune fille aux yeux de lave un instant avant de dire:

\- **Très bien. Elle peut jouer. Donc vous n'êtes même pas fichus de faire une équipe correcte ! Une fillette dans une équipe de mecs. Sérieusement ! Allez venez ! Je vais vous montrer les vestiaires ! Kise ! Tu fiche quoi ? Tu ne joue pas !** dit-il en le blond mettre son maillot.

\- **Mais coach !** tenta Ryota.

\- **Non. Point final. Franchement, ce serait insultant pour toi de te mesurer à... ça !** trancha Takeuchi en pointant Tsuya.

Le sourire de Tsuya se transforma en une grimace de colère et elle manqua de crier au coach « Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la fillette ?! » mais Kagami, qui bouillonnait de colère, la devança en disant:

\- **Non mais ils nous prennent pour qui ? On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !**

Le reste de l'équipe n'en pensait pas moins.

\- **Désolé.** s'excusa Kise. **Mais il reste un espoir pour que je joue: il faut que vous montrez au coach que vous êtes forts. Et il me laissera peut-être jouer.**

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête.

Un peu plus tard, Kagami, Kuroyami, Hyûga, Izuki et Mitobe se trouvaient face au cinq majeur de Kaijo enfin sauf Kise qui avait été mit sur le banc.

\- **Kuroko, tu interviens maintenant ou tu me laisse la main ?**

 **\- Je te laisse faire, Tsuya-san. Je voudrais éviter de perturber Kise-kun dès le début.**

 **\- Très bien. Fais-moi signe quand tu voudras te manifester.**

Le match commença avec la balle pour Kaijo. Le capitaine, Kasamatsu, avançait en dribblant.

\- **Prends-lui le ballon, Tsuya-san. Il ne semble pas vraiment se méfier de toi.** lui dit Kuroko.

L'adolescente ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'élança souplement et ôta sans mal le ballon de la main du brun et partit en dribble.

\- **Je ne l'ai pas vue venir !** pesta Kasamatsu en lui courant après.

Tsuya ne s'en préoccupa pas et le laissa lui barrer la route avant de faire une passe en arrière à Kagami qui claqua un puissant dunk qui arracha l'arceau du panier.

\- **Voilà ce que la fillette vous dit.** dit-elle au capitaine de Kaijo.

\- **La... ah d'accord vous n'avez pas aimé le sobriquet que le coach vous a donné.** fit Kasamatsu.

\- **Bah nan c'est pas gentil.** répondit l'adolescente en s'éloignant.

\- **Tsuya-san, je pense que Kise-kun va rentrer.** lui dit Kuroko.

\- **Tu veux prendre ma place ?**

 **\- Pas encore. Mais laisse-moi juste faire quelque chose par ton intermédiaire.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Tetsuya prit la place de Tsuya et s'avança vers le coach.

\- **Je suis désolée. On vous casser un panier.** dit-elle en s'inclinant. **On ne peut plus jouer dans ces conditions. Vous permettez que l'on utilise l'autre partie du terrain ?**

 **\- C'était ça que tu voulais dire ?!** s'exclama mentalement Tsuya alors que le bleuté lui laissait la place.

\- **Oui**.

La jeune fille manqua de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea vers l'autre moitié du terrain avec les autres.

\- **Bien joué.** les félicita Kise en entrant sur le terrain. **Surtout toi, heu c'est quoi ton nom ?**

 **\- Kuroyami Tsuya.**

 **\- Oui et bien c'était bien joué comme pour toi, Kagami.**

Alors qu'il disait cela, une horde de groupies arriva.

\- **C'est pas vrai...** grommela Kuroyami en s'écartant de Ryota.

\- **Quel attroupement !** s'exclama Hyûga.

\- **Oui. C'est toujours pareil quand notre as pose le pied sur le parquet. Non mais tu vas arrêter de les encourager !** s'énerva Kasamatsu en donnant un coup de pied au blond.

\- **Il est drôlement violent lui**. pensa Tsuya.

\- **Je confirme.** dit Kuroko.

\- **Kise va nous sortir sa technique de copie n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- On peut la contrer ?**

 **\- Il ne peut copier que ce qu'il voit.**

 **\- Et il ne te voit pas ?**

 **\- Que si je le désire.**

 **\- Mais il a joué avec toi à Teiko. Il doit pouvoir trouver une parade.**

 **\- Il n'a plus l'habitude. Mais oui il peut me contrer.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- L'endurance. Mes techniques ne peuvent pas fonctionner tout un match.**

 **\- C'est donc pour cette raison que tu me laisse d'abord prendre la main ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Existe-t-il un moyen que moi je puisse contrer Kise ?**

 **\- Ça se pourrait mais je doute fort que tu y parviennes.**

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- C'est compliqué, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Mais bordel, Kuroko ! Dis-moi au moins de quoi il s'agit.**

 **\- Kise-kun ne peut pas copier la Kiseki no Sedai et moi.**

 **\- Donc pour le contrer, je dois t'imiter toi ou la Kiseki ?**

 **\- C'est impossible pour toi de me copier. Mais, tu peux peut-être utiliser deux techniques qu'une personne que j'aime beaucoup utilise et cela fait sa force: les tirs sans forme et le changement de rythme.**

 **\- Les tirs sans forme et le changement de rythme ? Mais c'est hyper dur de faire ça parfaitement ! C'est le jeu d'un Kiseki ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Qui donc ?**

 **\- Je préfère ne pas te le dire de suite. Concentre-toi sur le match, Tsuya-san.**

Le match reprit alors. Tsuya pensait à ce que Kuroko avait dit. Elle commença à mettre les idées de son hôte à exécution. Alors que Kise avait la balle, Tsuya fonça rapidement vers lui et essaya de lui prendre la balle.

\- **Tes techniques ne fonctionneront qu'une seule fois avec lui. Après il les copiera.** l'avertit Tetsuya.

\- **Me déconcentre pas, toi !**

Ryota l'avait vue venir et se recula pour faire la passe mais la jeune fille décèlera d'un coup le laissant surpris avant d'accélérer à nouveau et lui prit la balle qu'elle envoya à Kagami qui marqua.

\- **Comment elle a fait ?!** s'exclama mentalement Kise. **On aurait un peu dit...**

S'en suivit ensuite d'un duel de dunks entre les as des deux équipes.

\- **Il faut les stopper.** dit Kuroko alors que Tsuya avait la balle.

\- **Quoi ? Pourquoi donc ?**

 **\- Kagami-kun est en train de s'épuiser. Il ne tiendra pas tout le match si ça continue. Et puis, je pense que je vais prendre la relève.**

 **\- Tu tiendras jusqu'à la fin du match ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas mais je vais essayer.**

 **\- Maintenant ?**

 **\- Au moment du temps mort.**

 **\- Du temps...**

La jeune fille glissa un œil vers Riko et elle la vit en train de parler à l'une des personnes qui contrôlait le match. Elle envoya alors la balle en touche.

\- **Temps mort demandé par Seirin !** annonça quelqu'un.

\- **On se fatigue trop vite.** dit la coach. **Il faut impérativement qu'on trouve autre chose sinon, on ne gagnera pas. Kuroyami-san, tu peux utiliser ton jeu de passes pour nous sortir de là ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais il faut que je vous dise un truc que je n'ai pas songé à vous dire parce que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir jouer, et aussi parce qu'un certain type aux cheveux bleus qui tape le squat dans ma tête n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire, c'est que je ne peux pas jouer avec mon jeu de passes tout un match. Je serais épuisée avant et de plus, mon jeu sera moins efficace à mesure que je l'utiliserait. L'équipe adverse s'habituera après à mon jeu.**

 **\- Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, Tsuya-san, c'est que tu ne me l'as pas demandé.**

 **\- Ah ouais donc du coup si je te demande pas tu fais le mort ?!**

 **\- Je suis mort, Tsuya-san, donc c'est normal que je fasse le mort.**

 **\- Joue pas avec les mots, toi ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire par ça !**

 **\- Kuroyami-san.** dit gravement Hyûga. **Tu pense être capable de le faire dès maintenant ?**

 **\- Je peux mais je ne tiendrais sans doute pas tout le reste du match. Le tenez-vous quand même que je le fasse maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui.** dit Riko. **On va essayer de prendre le plus d'avance possible avec cette technique. Tu peux tenir combien de temps ?**

 **\- Kuroko ?** fit mentalement Tsuya.

\- **Deux quart temps et peut-être la moitié d'un autre.** répondit le bleuté.

\- **Environ vingt à vingt-cinq minutes si je le peux.** répondit Tsuya.

\- **C'est déjà pas mal. Alors oui, fonce, Kuroyami-san.** décida Riko.

\- **Très bien. Kuroko, t'es prêt ?** demanda la jeune fille mentalement.

\- **Oui, Tsuya-san.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, le changement d'esprit s'opéra.

Tetsuya prit la place de Tsuya.

\- **Kagami-kun ?** dit-elle. **Tu veux bien qu'on essaie de faire un duo ?**

 **\- Heu ouais d'accord.** accepta son interlocuteur.

\- **Merci, Kagami-kun.**

 **\- Elle est bizarre quand elle fait son jeu de passes.** pensa Taiga. **On dirait une toute autre personne. Sérieux, elle est pas schizo ou à un dédoublement de la personnalité ?!**

Le match reprit. Les deuxièmes années mirent quelques points tandis que Tsuya restait en retrait.

\- **Tu essaie de gagner du temps ?** devina la jeune fille.

\- **Oui, Tsuya-san. Mais j'attends surtout une opportunité.**

Kuroko observa le terrain et finit par utiliser sa misdirection sur Moriyama qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et apparu derrière Kise. Kagami était juste devant l'as de Kaijo. Le mannequin pivota pour passer mais il vit Tsuya.

\- **Comment elle est arrivée là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir ?!**

Et d'un mouvement souple de poignet, Tsuya, ou plutôt Tetsuya, fit tomber la balle et laissa brièvement la place à l'adolescente qui exécuta un mouvement vif et passa à Kagami qui marqua avant de passer la main à Kuroko.

Ce jeu fonctionna encore deux fois et puis, sous les yeux ébahis de Kise, Tetsuya fit une de ses passes dont il avait le secret. La balle atterrit entre les mains de Mitobe qui l'envoya dans l'arceau. Et sur ces deux points, le coup de sifflet annonça la fin du second quart temps et une pause pour les joueurs.

\- **Comment c'est possible ?** pensa Kise complètement choqué. **On aurait dit le jeu de... Kurokocchi !**

 **\- Bah t'as un problème ?** demanda Kagami en allant vers lui.

\- **D'où sort ce jeu ?** demanda sans détour le mannequin.

\- **Hein ?**

 **\- Ce jeu de passes, je le connais ! Il vient d'où ?**

 **\- Bah je sais pas moi ! Faut demander à Kuroyami. Et puis comment ça tu le connais ?** répondit Taiga.

\- **Un ami faisait exactement la même chose.**

 **\- Et alors ? T'insinue qu'elle l'a copié ? T'es un peu mal placé pour dire ça !**

 **\- Je veux surtout savoir si elle...**

 **\- Oï, Kise, viens ici !** l'interpella Kasamatsu.

\- **J'arrive sempai ! Dis, tu pourrais lui demander.** ajouta-t-il a l'encontre de Kagami. **Si elle connaît un certain Kuroko Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Heu ouais je lui demanderais. Mais pourquoi t'es choqué à ce point-là ?**

Sans répondre, le décoloré tourna les talons.

\- **Kise-kun semble se poser des questions.** remarqua Kuroko.

\- **En même temps, c'est un peu compréhensible.** dit Tsuya.

\- **Kuroyami**. fit Kagami dans son dos. **J'ai une question de Kise: est-ce que tu connaîtrais un certain Kuroko Tetsuya ? Il a l'air sacrément perturbé d'ailleurs par ton jeu de passes.**

 **\- Merde !** jura intérieurement Tsuya. **Il semble avoir comprit !**

 **\- Mais il ne sait pas que c'est réellement moi, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Bah heureusement attend ! T'imagines si il savait que c'était toi ?! Laisse-moi la place deux minutes ! Kuroko Tetsuya tu as dis ?** dit-elle une fois que Kuroko lui ai cédé la place. **Non. Connais pas.**

\- **T'es sûre ?** demanda Kagami.

\- **Je pense que la personne la mieux placée pour savoir qui je connais c'est moi, quand même !**

Du côté du banc de Kaijo, Kise avait toujours du mal à se remettre de sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce jeu de passes resurgir un jour. Surtout sachant que son auteur était...

\- **Hé ça va ?** lui demanda Kobori en le regardant. **Tu es pâle.**

\- **Me dis que t'es malade, quand même !** s'emporta Kasamatsu.

\- **On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !** se moqua gentiment Moriyama.

\- **On peut dire ça comme ça.** répondit le blond.

\- **Hein ?! Comment ça ?!** s'exclama Hayakawa.

\- **Le jeu de passes de Kuroyami...**

 **\- Kuroyami ?** répéta Kobori. **C'est le nom de la fille ?**

 **\- Oui. Son jeu de passes, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois du temps de Teiko.**

 **\- Elle fait partit de la Kiseki no Sedai ?!** s'exclama Hayakawa.

\- **Non. Mais l'auteur de ce jeu, Kuroko Tetsuya, en faisait plus ou moins partit.**

 **\- Donc on va affronter un type qui sait faire les mêmes choses ?** demanda Kasamatsu.

\- **Non. On ne l'affrontera pas.**

 **\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? En plus, si tu connais le jeu de passes fantômes, tu peux le contrer, non ? De plus j'en ai marre de ces réponses évasives ! C'est quoi le problème ? Cette fille a juste le même style de jeu que ton ami. Et elle doit peut-être le connaître aussi. Alors arrête de donner des réponses pareilles et dis-nous comment on contre ces foutues passes !**

Ryota regarda brièvement Tsuya du coin de l'œil.

\- **Qui es-tu, Kuroyami Tsuya ?** pensa-t-il.

\- **Tu vas répondre, oui ? Ou dois-je te frapper ?!** s'énerva son capitaine.

\- **Je ne connais pas le moyen de contrer les passes de Kuroyami. Dans le cas de Kuroko, j'aurais dit qu'on aurait put l'avoir à l'endurance. Mais de toute manière, je sais par expérience que ce jeu repose totalement sur l'illusion. Il consiste juste à détourner l'attention de soi pour le faire. Kuroko et Kuroyami sont des maîtres de cette illusion. Mais tout le monde peut en faire autant mais pas aussi longtemps qu'eux. Et le point faible principal, c'est qu'avec le temps, on s'y habitue et l'effet d'illusion disparaît. Il suffit juste d'attendre.**

 **\- Je vois. En gros ce sont deux prestidigitateurs.** résuma Kasamatsu.

\- **Prestidigita quoi, sempai ?** demanda le mannequin.

\- **Ceux qui réalisent des trucages dans le monde de la magie. Des sortes de magiciens en gros.** expliqua son aîné. **Et sinon, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas jouer contre ce Kuroko Tetsuya ? Et pourquoi tu as dis avant que t'avais d'une certaine manière vu un fantôme ?**

Kise regarda son équipe et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il le souhaite. Voyant ça, Yukio comprit rapidement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave avec ce Kuroko.

\- **Te forces pas à nous le dire si tu ne le veux pas. Il s'est passé une chose grave avec lui je le vois bien. Alors si tu...**

 **\- Désolé Kasamatsu-sempai.** s'excusa le décoloré. **C'est juste que c'est encore frais ce qui s'est passé mais pour répondre à votre question...**

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase pour chasser les larmes qui avaient commencer à couler le long de ses joues avant de reprendre:

\- **C'est que mon ami qui faisait ce jeu de passes est mort.**

Un silence de choc accueillit ses propos. Et puis Kasamatsu murmura:

\- **Désolé. Je l'ignorait. Si tu veux rester sur le banc tu...**

 **\- Non ça ira. Je veux gagner ce match.** le coupa Kise.

\- **Tu en es sûr ?** demanda Moriyama.

\- **Oui. Ne vous en faite pas.**

Le match reprit quelques secondes plus tard. Kise avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il venait de voir le jeu de son ami décédé jusqu'à ce que Kagami ne vienne vers lui.

\- **Elle connaît pas ce type.**

 **\- Je vois merci quand même d'avoir posé la question.**

 **\- Même si j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'étais pas très sincère.** souffla l'as de Seirin discrètement à l'oreille du blond.

Kagami avait parfaitement sentit que Tsuya mentait. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait cette impression qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Mais pourquoi mentir ? Et puis, c'était qui ce Kuroko Tetsuya ?

Les deux derniers quart temps se déroulèrent assez vite. Les points s'enchaînaient et Seirin avait une très légère avance avec le duo Kuroyami / Kagami. Puis Tetsuya passa le relais à Tsuya pour les dernières minutes qui se conclurent sur un buzzer beater de Kagami grâce au reste de force de Kuroko qui, face à la férocité de Kise, avait décidé de reprendre la relève pour gagner ce match malgré son état de fatigue. C'était tout bonnement incroyable: cent à quatre-vingt-dix-huit en faveur de Seirin.

Kuroko, ou plutôt Kuroyami, regarda le score puis Kise et s'avança vers lui et sans le vouloir vraiment, il dit au blond:

\- **C'était un beau match, Kise-kun. Tu as pas mal changé depuis Teiko.**

 **\- Kuroko !** s'affola Tsuya. **C'est pas toi qu'il a en face, c'est moi !**

Même si c'était Tetsuya qui avait parlé, il avait l'apparence et la voix de Tsuya. Évidement, cela étonna beaucoup le mannequin mais quand il réalisa le ton prit par la jeune fille, il murmura:

\- **Kurokocchi ?**

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, le bleuté laissa le contrôle de son corps à Tsuya qui tourna rapidement les talons alors que des larmes dévalaient les joues du copycat de la Kiseki no Sedai. Refluant les gouttes d'eau salées, le jeune homme partit du gymnase rapidement.

Alors qu'il se passait la tête sous l'eau, il entendit:

\- **Je savais que les gémeaux n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais perdre.**

Surpris, le blond releva la tête et vit...

\- **Midorimacchi ?!** s'exclama-t-il. **Tu es venu voir le match ? Alors tu as vu que la fille qui...**

 **\- Quelle fille ?** demanda le vert. **Je viens à peine d'arriver.**

 **\- Alors comment tu sais que j'ai perdu ?!**

 **\- J'ai entendu tes sempais se lamenter. C'est quoi cette histoire à propos d'une fille ?**

 **\- Tu ne va me croire mais j'ai joué contre une fille qui...**

 **\- Comment cela se fait-il ? Les équipes mixtes sont interdites en général.**

 **\- Cette fille avait le même jeu que Kurokocchi. Et la même manière de parler que lui.**

Shintaro regarda Ryota un bref instant pour s'assurer que le blond lui faisait une blague et son regard émeraude s'écarquilla quand il comprit que ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- **Comment cela est-il possible ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible de copier Kuroko.**

 **\- C'est pas le plus choquant. À la fin du match, elle m'a dit que j'avais changé comme si elle me connaissait d'avant ce match sauf que je ne l'ai jamais connue avant et après elle a rajouté " depuis Teiko ".**

Pendant ce temps, Seirin avait quitté Kaijo et marchait en ville dans l'espoir de manger quelque chose. La coach les conduisit alors dans un restaurant pour manger une énorme portion de viande. Tsuya dévora la sienne sans rien dire.

\- **Tsuya-san ?** demanda d'un seul coup, Kuroko.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu es toujours fâchée, Tsuya-san ?**

\- **Je suis pas fâchée. Je t'en veux. Nuance. Nan mais sérieux, il t'es passé quoi par la tête ? Il était pas déjà assez perturbé ?! T'as voulu en foutre une autre couche ?! Non mais sérieusement, mec ! Je sais pas ce que ce pauvre blondinet t'as fais mais franchement...**

 **\- Je voulais juste lui parler. Et Kise-kun ne m'a rien fait de particulier. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te mettre dans une situation délicate, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Kuroko. Et à présent, tu comptes faire quoi avec mon corps ? Car je sens très bien que tu veux le posséder à nouveau.**

 **\- Juste prendre un peu l'air, Tsuya-san. J'étouffe.**

 **\- T'inquiètes, ça te tueras pas. T'es déjà mort de toute manière.**

 **\- Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Bon d'accord. Fais-le si ça te chantes mais rappelle-toi juste que c'est mon corps et pas le tien.**

Sans répondre, Kuroko prit possession de son corps de location et utilisa sa misdirection pour disparaître. Mais alors qu'il franchissait la porte du restaurant...

\- **Kuroyami ?**

 **\- Putain, Kuroko, t'es un aimant à Kise ou quoi ?** pesta Tsuya.

\- **Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?** demanda le blond.

La brune, ou plutôt le bleuté, hocha la tête. Ryota les conduisit jusqu'à un terrain de jeux désert.

\- **Tu vas pas me violer quand même ?** demanda Tsuya.

\- **Tsuya-san, enfin ! Je ne t'ai donner le contrôle de ton corps pour dire des choses pareilles !** s'indigna Kuroko.

Kise observa la brune aux yeux oranges choqué.

\- **Heu tu me prends pour quoi là ?** demanda-t-il.

\- **Mais je plaisante !** rigola faussement la jeune fille. **C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère que je jugeais un peu tendue.**

 **\- Tu as surtout fais l'inverse, Tsuya-san.**

 **\- Ouais bah c'est bon, Kuroko !**

Le mannequin préféra oublier les deux premières phrases et s'assoit sur le banc.

\- **Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda-t-il. **Tu es vraiment certaine de ne pas connaître Kuroko Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne vois pas qui c'est. Je crois comprendre que mon style de jeu est le même que lui. Mais je ne connais pas de type qui s'appelle ainsi. Mais, pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas à ton ami si il me connaît ?**

\- **Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il est mort.**

Tsuya savait parfaitement qu'elle obtiendrait cette réponse mais elle essaya de paraître surprise:

\- **Oh heu... je... enfin heu... comment dire ? Heu toutes mes condoléances alors. Mais heu... comment il est mort ?**

 **\- Écrasé par un camion.**

 **\- Oh merde ! C'est... con comme manière de mourir ! Enfin, t'inquiètes je pense que de là où il est, il est heureux. Enfin je crois.**

Tsuya ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle savait parfaitement que Kuroko était mort mais elle devait jouer à celle qui l'ignorait car sinon ce serait dire qu'elle le connaissait et elle devrait inventer toute une histoire crédible pour expliquer pourquoi elle avait le même jeu que Tetsuya. Et elle n'avait pas le cœur de faire ça.

\- **Kise, pardon de te demander cela après ce que tu m'as dit, mais qui sont les autres membres de la Kiseki no Sedai ?**

 **\- Tu comptes nous battre les uns après les autres ?** devina le blond.

\- **Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je m'en fiche un peu. Mais aussi longtemps que Seirin avancera dans les compétitions officielles, je jouerais. Alors, j'aimerais savoir qui sont les autres membres de la Kiseki.**

Le mannequin observa les orbes de flammes de l'adolescente et puis capitula:

 **\- Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi et Akashicchi. Celui que tu risque d'affronter après moi c'est Midorimacchi. Un as des trois points.**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tsuya-san**. dit Kuroko.

- **D'accord. Merci pour l'info. Je sais, Kuroko !** ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

 **\- Et toi ? Tu fiches quoi dans une équipe masculine ?**

 **\- J'ai envie de me dépasser. De montrer qu'une fille vaux autant qu'un garçon dans ce sport.**

 **\- Je vois. Tu as aussi une lumière à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Une lumière ?**

 **\- Kagami. Vous formez un duo tous les deux. Mais, je ne suis pas certain que cela va durer.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Kagami est plus fort que toi. Kurokocchi avait formé un duo avec Aominecchi par le passé et ça s'est mal finit. Quand Kagami aura le niveau de la Kiseki no Sedai, il se pourrait bien qu'il te laisse sur le bord du chemin.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas que le jeu de passes. J'ai aussi un autre jeu.**

 **\- Je sais. J'ai vu ça. Tu joues aussi de manière classique. Mais vois-tu...**

 **\- Ah t'es là, toi !** rententit soudainement la voix de Kagami.

Ce dernier s'avança rapidement vers elle et toisa Kise:

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui veux ? Elle a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas Kuroko.**

 **\- On discutait juste.** rectifia le blond en se levant.

\- **D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu sembles si obsédé par Kuroko ? Et pourquoi penses-tu que forcément Kuroyami et lui se connaissent ? Si tu ne la croit pas, demande à ton ami.**

 **\- Kagami.** dit Tsuya. **L'ami de Kise est mort. Il ne lui dira plus rien.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais...**

- **Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Ça date de moins d'un an.**

 **\- C'est bon, Kuroyamicchi.** dit Kise en se levant. **Je vais y aller et désolé d'avoir kidnappée ta copine, Kagamicchi.** dit-il en souriant.

\- **Cchi ?!** s'exclamèrent le duo de Seirin. **Et puis on es pas en couple !**

 **\- Kise-kun rajoute toujours "cchi" aux noms des personnes qu'il respectent et aiment bien.** lui signala Kuroko **.**

\- **Mais c'est moche !** s'exclama Kuroyami.

Alors que Kise partait, Taiga se tourna vers la jeune fille et dit:

- **J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation. Et sache juste que j'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber. Ton jeu est cool et si en plus tu peux perturber l'équipe adverse avec... je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'abandonner derrière moi.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais un peu.** dit Tsuya en souriant.

 **\- Et puis si je dois faire le phare pour te guider et permettre à l'équipe de gagner. Et bien je le ferais.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Kagami.**

 **\- C'est beau ce que Kagami-kun vient de dire. C'est un peu un poète**. intervient Kuroko.

 **\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui dire ça ! On dirait une réplique sortie tout droit d'un shojo !** s'exclama mentalement Tsuya.

\- **Aller, on n'y va !** décida Kagami. **On va se faire allumer je te préviens. Surtout toi, Kuroyami.**

Les deux adolescents partirent en courant retrouver les autres. Kuroko était heureux d'avoir put revoir Kise et s'adresser à lui. Un premier Kiseki de battu. Plus que quatre.


End file.
